All Over Again
by iJesse
Summary: They couldn't explain why they always came back to each other. But every time they did, they fell in love all over again. LoganxCamille One Shot


Big Time Rush was lounging out by the pool, enjoying the rare day off that Gustavo had given them. Kendall was not so secretly flirting with Lucy, as always. James was working on the 'perfect tan' and Carlos was reading a helmet magazine. To anyone else, it seemed as if Logan was relaxing, perhaps doing the same thing that James was doing, but he wasn't. Behind his sunglasses, he kept stealing looks at Camille.

She was sitting at a table by herself, reading scripts. Totally focused on the papers in front of her, she didn't notice the brown eyed boy staring at her.

Camille was beautiful, especially to Logan. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes. She had a smile that drove him crazy. He couldn't stay away from her. She captivated him. She was not like any of the other girls at the Palm Woods. She wasn't as extreme as Lucy but she wasn't like the Jennifers. She was with the guys from the beginning and took a part of their crazy schemes.

Everyone at the Palm Woods knew about Logan and Camille, who was the on-and-off again couple. When they were in the off mode, they went after different people. The last off time they had, Camille and Jett Stetson went on a double date with Logan and Lindsay. But before the night was over, Logan and Camille were back together.

He couldn't explain why they fought so much. But the making up part was worth every fight. People would ask them why they kept getting back together if they kept breaking up. Neither one of them really had an answer.

But it was simple. They loved each other, even if they couldn't admit to themselves, each other, and/or anyone else. After every fight, they would fall in love with each other all over again.

Logan smiled, still looking at the girl who he had fell in love with. She was his, even during the break ups. No matter who else they dated, they always came back to each other.

* * *

_Still got that same look that sets me off._  
_Guess there's just something about you._  
_I got these feelings can't let them show cause I went and let you go._  
_I shouldn't of let you go._

_You asked me for closure before and girl I told you it's over, it's over,_  
_It's not over._  
_So here we go again._

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again._  
_For the first time and I know that it feels right._  
_I think I'm falling in love all over again._  
_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left._  
_On the right, right, right._  
_To the back, back, back_  
_On the side, side, side._  
_To the left, left, left._  
_On the right, right, right._  
_To the back, back, back_  
_On the side, side, side._  
_Tonight._

_I know I tried to not face the truth, but no one can love me like you do._  
_Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins, I_  
_Just don't want to let you end (No)_

_You just take me over and you are my controller._  
_I told ya, I told ya,_

_I'm ready to go again (Yeah)_  
_[ Lyrics from: b/big+time+rush/all+over+again_ ]_  
_It's like I'm falling in love all over again._  
_For the first time and I know that it feels right._  
_I think I'm falling in love all over again._  
_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left._  
_On the right, right, right._  
_To the back, back, back_  
_On the side, side, side._  
_To the left, left, left._  
_On the right, right, right._  
_To the back, back, back_  
_On the side, side, side._  
_Tonight._

_Baby it's something you did to hold me on._  
_Maybe there's something that just keeps me from moving on._  
_The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you, I got this figured out._  
_(Ooh)_

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again._  
_For the first time and I know that it feels right._  
_I think I'm falling in love all over again._  
_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left._  
_On the right, right, right._  
_To the back, back, back_  
_On the side, side, side._  
_To the left, left, left._  
_On the right, right, right._  
_To the back, back, back_  
_On the side, side, side._  
_Tonight._


End file.
